Kyo je t'aime mais pardonne moi
by Chibi-Rizahawkeye
Summary: Kyo est de retour. Yuya devrait être plus que folle de joie, pourtant elle ne cesse de penser à son secret, comment le dire à Kyo? Il s'énervera et elle a peur qu'il ne la déteste... pourtant, ce n'est pas de sa faute! KyoYuya et AkiraTokito
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Sdk n'est pas à moi 

Dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes"  
C'est ma première fic SDK, soyez gentils

**Chapitre1:** **Kyo est de retour**!

Sur une route du Japon, une jeune chasseuse de primes blonde aux yeux verts répondant au nom de Yuya Shiina attendait, quoi? Elle attendait qu'une nouvelle tête soit mise à prix? Ou bien elle attendait que l'homme qu'elle aime revienne? C'est à ce moment là qu'un homme vint ver elle,  
-Alors mademoiselle, on s'ennuit?  
-Tu pourais répondre quand on te parle!

-Ok, je vois, je vais t'apprendre à me respecter!  
L'homme mit la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme,

-T'es plutôt mignonne, tant mieu si t'es muette, je préfère ça à ces femmes qui jacasse trop, t'inquiète pas, je vais être gentil avec toi.  
Comme pour méler le geste à la parole, il fit décendre sa main au niveau de la poitrine de Yuya, ce fut de de trop, la chasseuse de primes exaspérée, pointa son arme sur le front de l'homme,

-Bas les pattes perver!  
-Hum, on parle maintenant?  
-Oui on parle, et tu ferais mieu de.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'elle apperçut des yeux rouges quoi la fixait,  
-C'est pas possible, c'est... c'est.  
-Salut Yuya!!! dit un homme brun au cheveux courts, tout en souriant

-C'est Kyoshiro --", dit Yuya déçut L'homme de tout à l'heure s'étant enfuit, elle reporta son attention sur Kyoshiro,  
-Alors Yuya comment vas-tu?

-Bien, bien... dit-elle sans convictions -Tu as l'air déçut de me voir?! Hahaha je suis sûr que tu croyais que c'était Kyo, la coupa son ami avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.  
Bam! Le pharmacien ce retrouva ligoté et pendu par les pieds.  
-Snif... Yuya!!! pleurichait se dernier

-Ca t'apprendra à dire n'importe quoi!  
-Snif... s'li te plait!  
-C'est bon! Et Kyoshiro se retrouva par terre,

-Merci çç

-Tu sais que maintenant tu as beaucoup plus de valeur qu'avant?  
-je pourais te remettre aux autorités locales et récevoir une belle somme, ne me tente pas!  
-Oui! Mais Yuya, tout à l'heure... tu aurais préféré voir Kyo, pas vrai?

-Tu a garder le Tenrô?  
-Oui, son sabre... il avait l'air d'y tenir alors.  
A la suite du combat contre l'Ex Roi Rouge, Kyo avait disparu, il ne restait que son sabre, fièrement planté dans le sol, tous ceux de la Kyo-Team se sont séparé dans l'espoir de retrouvé le démon, mais depuis 2ans, plus aucunes de ses traces n'avait été trouvé, c'est comme si il était mort.

-Yuya, tu as raison, de plus quand Kyo reviendra, je suis sure que tu sera la première personne qu'il voudra revoir, mais il lui faudra dabord son sabre ainsi il pourra te protéger. En gardant le Tenrô avec toi, il reviendra plus vite, j'en suis sûr!  
-Merci Kyoshir.  
Le Tentô se mit tout à coup à briller, il éblouissait Yuya qui du se protéger les yeux avec son bras, quand cela cessa, Yuya et Kyoshiro se regardèrent, puis Yuya consentra son regard sur une personne qui approchait, on ne pouvait voir son visage à cause du soleil, et après quelques secondes... Yuya le vit.  
-Kyo!! dit-elle en se getant dans les bras de cette homme qu'elle avait tant attendue. Elle pleurait de joie puis elle releva la tête, le démon au mille victimes la regardait, mais bien sûr il fallait que Kyoshiro intervienne,  
-Kyo!! Où étais-tu passé? Tu sais que Yuya était morte d'inquiétude!  
Cette dernière devint rouge et quand elle regarda Kyo,  
-Alors comme sa on s'inquiète pour moi? dit-il amusé (a sa manière bien sûr, c'est quand même Kyo au yeux de démon uu)  
-Kyoshiro!!! hurla Yuya qui se mit à poursuivre l'interpellé avec son arme.

Au bout de 20min et un Kyoshiro ficelé et pendu par les pieds à un arbre Yuya se calma. Elle se retourna vers Kyo avec un grand sourire et lui dit,  
-C'est faux, j'ai juste gardé le Tenrô. Rien de plus -C'est ça planche à pain!  
-Quoi!!!!! Non mais pour qui tu te prends! .  
-Mais bien sûr! Monsieur garde ses habitudes à ne pas répondre!

Kyoshiro qui avait réussit à se détacher vint devant eux,  
-Moi, je dois partir

-Quoi?! hurla Yuya

-Oui, je dois aller prévenir les autres, ils vont être content depuis le temps qu'on te cherche, Kyo prend bien soin de Yuya!

Yuya regarda Kyo qui lui même la regardait avec un sourire sadique et pervers

-Kyoshiro, tu peux partir demain!  
-Non, vous devez avoir pleins de choses à vous dire, Kyo, j'espère que tu ne lui fera rien contre sa volonté, on se retrouve à la l'ancienne demeure de Maître Muramasa Puis il partit.  
_"Merde, comment je vais faire avec ce pervers sur les bras",_ pensa Yuya

-Kyo... la maison de maître Muramasa est à deux jour de marche, on devrait partir maintenant, tenta t-elle Kyo se leva, toujours sans un mot, pris le Tenrô et suivit la chasseuse de primes. Seulement ce qu'ignorait le démon était que Yuya portait un loud secret... dont-il n'allait pas tardé à connaitre le contenu...

xD voilà premier chap terminer, j'espère que sa vous à plut. Je posterais la suite bientôt

Lachez vos coms


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Chibi-Yuya qui m'a beaucoups aidée pour ce chapitre!!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre2**

Ils avaient marché toute la journée, Yuya en avait marre, elle avait mal au pied. -On ne va quand même pas dormir dehors!? pensait Yuya, mais d'un autre côté, je n'aurais pas à payer l'hotel, sa me fera économisé et comme monsieur est de retour il va falloir économisé pour le saké.  
Et dans sa grande réflexion mentale, Yuya ne vit naturellement pas la rassine qui était sous ses pieds et... se ramassa par terre.  
-Merde! c'est quoi cette saleté de chemin! pesta t-elle.  
-Fais attention où tu met les pieds, si tu n'es même pas capable de voir où tu marche... avait laché Kyo. Une demi journée qu'ils marchaient et un demi journée qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, depuis le dépard de Kyoshiro, et la seul fois où il l'ouvrait c'était pour lui reproché le fait qu'elle était tombé!!! Non mais pour qui il se prend! Yuya, comme à son habitude, n'allait pas se laissée faire! Elle rattrappa Kyo qui ne s'était pas arrété pour Yuya et elle lui dit,  
-Non, mais oh! Tu te prends pour qui, sa fait 2ans que tu es parti, 2ans que je m'inquiète pour toi, et tu reviens, la seul chose que tu trouve à faire c'est de m'engueuler parce que je suis tombée! Pour qui tu te prends, quand je pense qu'à cause de toi on m'a...  
Elle se tut, elle avait faillit vendre la mèche, c'est stupide elle qui avait gardé ça pour elle depuis prêt de 6mois, elle n'allait pas se trahir maintenant, et sans un mot de plus, elle dépassa un Kyo qui était perdu. On l'a quoi?

Là était la question, à cause de lui, qu'était-il arrivé à Yuya? Il ne l'admetterait jamais mais il ne tolérera pas que l'on fasse du mal à SA domestique_(de toute façon ça tous le monde la remarqué!lol)_. Mais ne voulant rien laisser paraître alors il suivit la jeune femme sans un mot.

* * *

Au bout d'un certain temps, prêt de 4heures pour être exacte, ils arrivèrent à un village. Ils y allèrent, c'était un petit village où la bonne humeur émergeait. Des enfants couraient en riant, leurs parents discutaient calmement tout en surveillant leurs charments banbins. Des échopes de nourritures et de saké étaient disposées ça et là. Kyo regarda Yuya qui parraissait amuser par le spectacle qui s'étendait devant elle. Puis, il ouvrit enfin la bouche,  
-On va prendre une chambre dans un hôtel.  
Lorsque Yuya lui répondit, elle baissa les yeux et en un "d'accord", et en moin de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire, ils étaient déjà à la recherche d'un hôtel. Ce dernier ne fut pas dur à trouver, étant donner dans tout le village il n'y en avait qu'un.  
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'accueil, une dame d'un certain âge les accueillient,  
-Bonjours, vous désirez une chambre? demanda les hote en les regardant avec un sourire que l'on pourait califié de vicieux et pervers.  
-Oui, mais deux si possible! répondit Yuya -Pas de chance! Il ne m'en reste plus qu'une, vous la prenez?  
-Ah... Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas.  
-Ne vous en faites pas je me charge de tous Veyez me suivre je vous y conduis

-Euh... oui, répondit Yuya

-..., fut la réaction de Kyo Il montèrent à l'étage et trouvèrent une grande chambre, confortable avec une grande fenêtre avec un balcon, une table basse et une petite armoire, une grande armonie régnait dans cette chambre, Yuya se précipita sur le balcon pour admirer la vu, elle donnait sur un magnifique champs, tout était si beau.  
Kyo se contenta lui de s'asseoir prêt de la fenêtre et sortit sa pipe puis commença à fumer.  
-Très bien je repasserais plus tard pour installer le futon, dit l'hotesse puis elle retourna à l'accueille.

* * *

Yuya avait décidé de sortir, c'est donc pour cela qu'elle se trouvait à marcher dans les petites ruelles de la ville. Kyo, lui également était sorti mais un peu avant elle, on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger. Bref, ils s'évitaient mutuellement, masi alors que Yuya voulait s'acheter une boison pour se rafréchir car la chaleur embiante était étoufante, elle se rendit compte que son porte-monnaie avait disparut.  
_"Nan mais je rêve! a peine revenu et il reprend dejà ses anciennes habitudes!"_ pensa la chasseuse de prime pendant qu'elle fulminait de rage à la recherche du démon.  
Elle le trouva assis dasn une échope à boire du saké, ne voulant pas se "taper la honte" à lui gueuler dessus, elle y alla calmemant en s'asseyant à côté de lui,  
-Kyo! Je voudrais mon porte-monaie!

-Kyo...  
-Je vous sert quelques chose mademoiselle?  
-Non, sa ira merci.  
-Dans ce cas, veuillez m'excusez, mais je vous prierais de bien vouloir partir pour laisser la place au consomateur!  
Kyo leva un sourcile,  
-Si elle doit partir, je part aussi...  
-Mais monsieur, essaya le vendeur géné, vous la connaissez?  
-C'est ma compagne, répondit simplement Kyo entre deux gorgé de saké,_ (héhé alors Kyo? Ta compagne tkt je vais bien vous arranger le coup hihi )_ Yuya elle vira au rouge en baissant la tête.

_"Sa compagne?"_ pensa t-elle, c'est comme sa qu'il me voit, mais... plus elle pensais, plus elle rougissait... elle décida donc de voir cela plus tard avec Kyo.  
-Votre... Veuillez m'excusez! Je ne savais pas elle peut rester! dit-il ne voulant pas perdre un client

-Oui, mais je n'ai plus envie! répondit Yuya en partant outrée.  
-Dans ce cas, Kyo se leva et prit le Tenrô_(j'aime trop son sabre!!!)_ qui était posé à côté de lui et regarda dangereusement le vendeur qui s'apprétait à lui réclamer son argent pour le saké. Ayant trop peur, il ne s'y tenta pas.

Kyo et Yuya retournèrent sans échanger aucuns mots à l'hôtel, la vieille femme les accueillit,  
-J'ai prépérer votre futon, vous devriez prendre un bain

-Volontier

-Le rotenburo est au fond du couloir, à droite pour les hommes et à gauche pour les femmes, Kyo partit donc à droite du couloir. L'hotesse retint Yuya

-Pour vous mademoiselle, vous y trouverez un Yukata il devrait vous allez!  
-Mer... merci, répondit Yuya étonné par autant d'attention.  
-Mais je vous en prit, vous savez, sa me fait plaisir de voir une femme aussi amoureuse que vous. (Perspicace la dame!)

-Qu... Quoi!! Mais ce n'est pas.  
-J'ai bien vu comment vous le regardiez Yuya devint aussi rouge que les yeux de Kyo.  
-Très bien, je vous laisse, je vais préparer votre diner, je vous l'apporterais dans 1h. Puis elle repartit en direstion de l'accueille.  
_"Elle est gentille"_ pensa Yuya Arrivé dans la salle, elle trouva un magnifique Yukata dans rose léger avec des motifs de fleurs de cerisiers qui tombent dessus.

Elle prit son bain et retourna dans la chambre sans remarquer qu'une personne l'observait, la même personne qui avait fait pleurer la chasseuse de prime quelques mois auparavant...

To be continued...

* * *

**Voilà Bientôt la suite **

**Plus vous lacherez de coms, plus vite je la ferais **

**Merci à Peckforever, Shakaan, Sweet Tsubaki, Gasp31 or Gaspy, Chibi-Yuya, I wish I was her, Daffy ze hinti, GaBy27, Sasadu2701 et Topie Sincèrement un grand merci pour vos coms!!! **

**J'espère que vous continuerez à lire ma fic!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsque Yuya arriva dans leurs chambre, elle vit Kyo assit prêt de la fenêtre, entrain de fumer sa pipe, comme à son habitude. A cette vue, Yuya eut un sourire, elle était ci heureuse de le revoir. Elle s'approcha de lui, elle voulait lui poser des questions, en s'assit à genoux en face de lui,  
- Kyo? Où étais tu pendant ces deux années?

- ...

- Kyo!

- Tu gueule toujours autant! C'est chiant à la fin, j'étais tranquille et toi tu viens me faire chier!

- Ok, c'est bon , j'ai compris!  
Elle se retourna et alla se coucher, puis elle remarqua là, devant elle, l'horreur, un seul futon pour deux personnes.  
Elle aurait voulu redescendre parler à la dame de l'accueil mais elle devait être en train de dormir, elle fut tirée de ses rêverie par un,

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser se soir.

- Même pas en rêve le pervers!

- Vraiment? fit il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Yuya recula instinctivement. Mais elle se retrouva bloquée contre le mur.

- KYO!!! Ne me touche pas!_ (Ba vi c'est Yuya, elle gueule et se laisse pas faire uu)_

- Ah oui? Et qui va m'en empêcher? Toi? fit il en lui bloquant les mains au dessus de son visage, regardant de manière amusée la réaction de la chasseuse de prime,

- Hm, je vois que pendant mon absence tu es devenu "plus femme", c'est vrai qu'ils ont beaucoup grossis...fit il en posant la main sur sa poitrine _(ba ui, c'est Kyo)_

- Lâche moi sale pervers, égoïste et abruti!

Kyo s' amusait des réaction que pouvait-avoir la chasseuse de prime mais c'était étrange... elle qui en temps normal, lui tenait tête en le regardant dans les yeux, là, elle fuyait son regard. Il la lâcha au grand étonnement de cette dernière, Kyo préférait quand elle s'énervait vraiment, là, c'est pas drôle. Et avec un "T'es chiante", il s'en alla vers un mur et sa pipe pour pouvoir fumer.  
Il y eut un grand silence que Yuya rompue légèrement génée,

- Kyo...

- ...

- Kyo... je voulais te dire...  
Toc toc toc, la vieille dame entra dans la chambre,

- Je vous apporte votre dîner, je pense que vous préférez être tranquille

- Me... merci, mais attendez madam..., fit Yuya mais trop tard, la dame s'en alla.

Kyo lui, prit le saké et se mit à boire, Yuya alla se coucher dans le futons qu'avait installé la propriétaire de l'hôtel en priant pour ne pas être violé par le démon qui l'accompagne...

Pendant la nuit, Kyo qui était appuyé contre le mur à fumer _(ba ui, c'est Kyo, vous l' imaginé faire gentiment dodo sur le futon?)_ dans un coin sombre de la pièce, regardait devant lui comme à son habitude, ne se souciant pas des bruit venant de l'extérieur et puis ses pensés revinrent sur Yuya quand il l'entendit s'agiter pendant son sommeil, la première pensée du démon fut "elle fait trop de bruit", mais lorsque l'agitement de Yuya devint une plainte de douleur, il garda son regard pointé sur elle, puis au bout de quelques minutes il l'entendit supplier qu'on la laisse tranquille, et elle finit par appeler Kyo dans quelques brefs gémissement de douleur. Après quelques minutes, elle finit par se réveiller en sursaut. Elle était en sueur, sa respiration était courte et trop occupé à reprendre son souffle elle ne remarqua pas les deux yeux rouges qui se posaient sur elles. Elle se leva et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle refaisait le même rêve, Kyo n'était plus là, ses amis également, elle était seul et il fallut que se soit _"lui"_ qui la trouve. Si seulement elle était resté chez les Mibu comme lui avait proposé Shinrei et Akari, rien de tous cela ne serait arrivé, et elle ne se sentirait pas aussi sale, elle n'éviterait pas Kyo lorsque qu'il la regardait de son regard si profond et elle ne sursauterait pas à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu_'il _revienne, cet homme qui avait jurer qu'elle lui appartiendrait... et ses yeux... aussi noir que les ténèbres, ces mêmes ténèbres que ceux dans lesquels se retrouvait Yuya chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars. Puis la fatigue revint, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'elle était observé non plus par une, mais deux paires d'yeux, elle se recoucha _(Ba vi, elle a l'habitude d'être seul uu, et en plus elle vient juste de se réveillé, elle est longue à la détente uu)._

De son côté, le démon n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène... qu'arrivait-il à SA domestique n°1? Mais il remarqua par la suite une aura démoniaque derrière lui, prit le Tenrô et se retourna. La personne à qui appartenait la dite aura ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à observé la chasseuse de prime, jusqu'à ce que la lame d'un katana se place sous son cou. A cause de de la pénombre, Kyo se parvint pas à voir clairement le visage de son adversaire, ce dernier, nullement impressionné de se retrouver devant le fameux Onime no Kyo, ne bougea point, un sourire sur le visage,

- Vous êtes donc le fameux Kyo je suppose?

- ...

- Hum... voyez-vous, je suis embêter... je suis juste venu récupéré MA propriété, dit-il en désignant Yuya endormie

- Ta propriété? fit Kyo un sourcil levé et un ton ne dissimulant pas sa colère.

- Et bien oui, voyez-vous, dans ma région, quand une femme nous plaît, on demande à notre chef... et si il est d'accord, on se l'approprie... et si elle ne nous obéie pas... on fait tous pour que sa s'arrange... le problème avec celle-là, c'est qu'au lieu de la calmé, elle s'est enfuit, voilà donc pourquoi je me retrouve devant vous... avait-il dit calmement.

- ...

- Bien, comme vous ne dites rien... je vais... fit-il en s'avançant vers Yuya, mais la lame du Tenrô se rapprochant beaucoup de son cou, il préféra s'arrêter, bien, fit il avec un sourire confiant _(ou made in Yukimura si vous préféré.)_  
Puis il sortit un katana et le braqua contre Kyo,

- Je vois, _"il"_ avait donc raison... si on la touche on s'attire les colères du démon au milles victimes.

- ...

- C'est tous ce que je voulais vérifier... nous nous reverrons, Onime no Kyo, elle est à moi, il m'en a fait cadeau...

S'en était de trop, Kyo abattit son katana sur l'homme mais il para le coup et il s'en alla en riant.  
Kyo rangea son Tenrô et posa son regard sur Yuya, qui ne s'était pas réveillé.

Que lui cachait-elle? Et qui était ce fameux _"il"_ ? Elle le lui dirait, en tous cas, elle avait interré... sur ce, il retourna à son cher mur avec son ami le saké en fumant... Elle ne lui dirait pas comme sa... Il faudra qu'il insiste, ou alors... il devra utiliser la force...

_To be continued_

Voilà!!!!!!!! fini enfin . xD voilà et désolé pour l'attente! Merci pour vos coms à tous

Bon, ce chapitre, j'en conçois, n'est pas terrible...et très court... mais bon...

Un autre petit review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le soleil commença à pointer le bout de son nez, ses rayons arrivèrent sur le visage de la chasseuse de prime. Cette dernière se réveilla, Kyo n'était pas dans la chambre, "où est-ce qu'il est encore passé celui-là!?" pensa-t-elle.

Elle se lava et s'habilla sans oublier bien sûr de se coiffer. Elle rendit son Yukata à la propriétaire de l'hôtel en la remerciant pour tous, puis la paya avant de l'hôtel.

Dans les rues, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant la nuit, une mauvaise présence.

- Mais, de toute manière, se dit-elle, chaque fois que je fais ce cauchemar, c'est la même chose...

Puis ses pensés avaient dérivé sur Kyo, enfin une pensé, était-il repartit? Plus elle y pensait, plus cela l'inquiétait, elle ne voulait plus se retrouver seule, plus jamais. Elle était faible, elle le savait, et c'est pour cela qu'elle voulait rester au près de Kyo, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ce qu'elle n'avouerait jamais également, se sont ses sentiments envers le démon... il se moquerait d'elle avait elle pensé à plusieurs reprises... Il s'agissait tous de même du légendaire homme au milles victimes, il ne s'encombrerait pas d'une femme comme elle mais... pourtant... la manière dont-il l'avait sauvé chez les Mibu et défendue... serait-il possible que...? Non! Impossible, c'est Kyo et elle, elle est Yuya... Kyo n'aime pas les femmes, il profite d'elle, rien de plus...

Elle fut coupée dans son débat intérieur lorsqu'une personne la bouscula, cette dernière trop occupée à se disputer avec un jeune homme, n'avait pas remarqué la chasseuse de primes, se retournant pour s'excuser, elle se stoppa nette, ainsi que son compagnon,

- Yuya?

- Tokito? Akira? (Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Je les aimes de trop ces deux là!!! Euh… oui… je me calme…)

- Yuya que fais tu ici ? Avait demandé le sacré du ciel.

- Je... je cherchais Kyo, il est parti ce matin et...

- Kyo? la coupa Akira, mais, c'est impossible, il...

- Il y a deux jours, il est revenu il y a deux jours, fit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux dont-elle avait le secret.

- Vraiment!! S'étonna l'ex quatre sages, quand je pense que depuis tous ce temps, cet abruti, fit-elle en désignant Akira, le cherche, et ne veux pas me croire quand je lui dis que c'est toi que nous devions trouver avant Kyo!

- Hey! C'est qui que tu traites d'abruti, faible femme!!!

- Faible, tu t'es vu espèce d'incapable!

- Euh... tenta Yuya, excusez-moi...

Rien à y faire, ils se disputaient, et rien d'autres ne comptait...

Après un bon quart d'heure d'engueulade, ils s'arrêtèrent pour voir une Yuya limite morte de rire, sous le regard interrogateur d'Akira elle parla,

- On dirait une scène de ménage dans un couple...

- Quoi! Lui/Elle et moi?! JAMAIS!!! Firent les deux interpellé plus rouge que jamais (Akira qui rougit ., sa doit être trop chou de l'avoir en fasse, Tokito ta trop de chance! . ).

- C'est quoi ce bordel! fit une grosse voie reconnaissable entre mille,

- Kyo! Où étais-tu passé!?

- T'es chiante à toujours poser des questions toi...

- Quoi! Non mais oh...

- Kyo... je "vois" que tu n'as pas changé, la coupa Akira (vois entre guillemet, car ne l'oublions pas, Akira ne vois pas, il sent les chose)

- Hn... (Le "hn" c'est piqué à Sasuke Uchiwa xD, que serait ce chère Sasu sans ses "hn"?)

- Mouais, il est content maintenant le bébé, il a retrouvé son papa? fit Tokito d'un ton sarcastique.

- Quoi! S'indigna le jeune samurai

- Bah oui, nan mais je rêve 2ans qu'il me bassine avec son Kyo, y en a marre (Bah vi Akira, c'est pas comme sa qu'on parle aux femmes xD)

- Je vais la tuer!

- Essaye pour voir, répondit la fille de Fubuki sur un ton de défit (Les paris sont lancé, Akira vs Tokito, qui va gagné? lol)

Ils se mirent face à face en se défiant du regard (comme Bontenmaru et Kyo le font souvent), mais furent interrompu par Kyo,

- ..., et un sourire sarcastique fut la réaction de Kyo en se retournant.

Il fut aussitôt rattrapé par Yuya, qui ne voulait plus le perdre... de vue. Cette dernière se retourna vers les deux personnes restées en retrait, en leurs disant de se dépêcher, sinon, ils partiraient sans eux. Akira acquiesça d'un sourire, quand à Tokito, elle était étonnée. Elle leurs demandait de les suivre, non, c'est à Akira qu'elle disait cela... elle, elle ne fait pas partie de leur groupe, bien au contraire... Elle avait suivit Akira pour devenir plus forte, et malgré tous ce qu'il pouvait dire, il avait fini par l'accepter auprès de lui. Mais avec Kyo et Yuya c'était différent...

Elle fut stoppée dans ses pensés par Akira qui avait commencé à partir, il se retourna et lui dit de le suivre, perdue dans ses pensées, elle le suivit bien gentiment.

Le chemin avait été long, désormais, la nuit commençait à tomber, et ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient dans une forêt. Yuya fit du feu pour cuire la viande qu'Akira et Tokito avaient ramené. De son côté Kyo buvait le peu de saké qu'il lui restait, repensant aux paroles de l'homme de la veille, "nous nous reverrons, Onime no Kyo, elle est à moi, il m'en a fait cadeau...", rien que d'y penser, cela énerva le démon... de qu'elle droit cet abruti s'autoproclamait maître de SA domestique, elle était à lui, personne n'a le droit de la toucher, ou bien ne serait-ce que de la regarder trop intensément... Mais par dessus tout, celui qui l'avait justement offerte à l'autre abruti serait bientôt mort de toute façon, alors à quoi bon chercher son nom. Légèrement irrité par le fait qu'il trouvait qu'il devenait sentimental (T'inquiète Kyo, je ferais pas de toi une fillette!). Le démon leva son nez pour voir ce que faisaient les autres. Donc reprenons, Akira était posé sur le côté et réfléchissait calmement, Tokito des ex-quatre sages, était dans son coin, songeuse... puis son regard se reposa sur la chasseuse de prime, qui elle cuisinait. Cette dernière arborait un visage serein et paisible, comme si tout allait bien. Puis, plus Kyo y réfléchissant, plus il devait abandonner son idée de l'interroger, si Akira l'apprenait, Yuya le tuerait, à cette pensé il sourit, depuis quand se préoccupait-il autant de la jeune fille ? Certainement depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, toutefois, son regard se posa sur les formes de la jeune femme, elle avait grandi, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Hm… des idées, pas très seines, lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il sourit et se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps de s'amuser plus tard, pour l'instant, son plus gros problème était… il n'y avait plus de saké.

-Planche à pain, va chercher du saké !

- Quoi ! A qui crois-tu parler espèce de démon stupide !

- A mon serviteur n°1, et si t'es pas contente je te viole, sa revient au même… quoi que… mouais, une femme aussi plate, au pieu sa doit pas être franchement terrible et en plus si elle est vierge, fit-il avec un ton ennuyé.

- Espèce de sale pervers, abruti, alcoolique !!! Tu te prends pour qui, comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton !? Si je suis trop plate comme tu dit, va dans un bordel et trouve toi une prostituée à mettre dans ton lit, moi je suis pas intéressée et en quoi sa te concerne que je sois vierge ou non ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui vas me l'enlever cette virginité ! Alors va te faire voir et ton saké, tu va te le chercher seul !!

- Hm ? T'as fini ? T'es chiante à tout le temps gueuler. Fit-il avec son je m'en foutisme légendaire.

- Quoi !!! Tu vas…

- Yuya, pas la peine de t'énerver, intervint Akira, tu sais bien que Kyo aime te taquiner, et à voir ta réaction, plutôt comique il faut l'avouer, je comprends pourquoi, ajouta t-il amusé !

- Akira continu comme ça et tu va le regretter, menaça Yuya très énervée par la faute du démon aux mille victimes. Bon venez manger, c'est prêt !

Ils mangèrent dans le silence pendant que la chasseuse de prime se calmait. Elle fulminait intérieurement, de quel droit cet abruti osait-il la critiquer sans cesse !! Elle en avait marre, à peine revenue et il la prenait déjà pour sa bonne. Puis dans un soupir d'exaspération, elle lâcha,

- Pff, Kyo, tu es le même que « lui ».

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Yuya,

- Qu'as tu dis Yuya ? demanda l'aveugle.

- Hein, quoi, moi ? Mais rien bien sûr. Fit l'interpellée avec un sourire gêné en réalisant ses paroles.

- Si, tu as dit « Kyo, tu es le même que lui », qui est donc ce « lui » ?

- Hein, mais non, personne, voyons, sa doit être à cause de la fatigue, je dis n'importe quoi, allez, mangez pendant que c'est chaud ! fit-elle avec un rire gêné.

Les autres restèrent intrigués mais se turent, la chasseuse de primes n'osait pas regarder le démon, sachant pertinemment qu'il la regardait.

Plus tard, tous dormirent sauf le démon, adossé à un arbre. Feintant d'être en plein sommeille, il réfléchissait en appréciant la brise du soir. Et en plein milieu de la nuit, Yuya se leva en sursaut, comme les autres nuits, regardant autour d'elle, essoufflée. Puis son regard croisa celui de Kyo, et embarrassée elle baissa les yeux et se leva,

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Kyo d'une voie parfaitement neutre.

- Juste prendre l'air, et elle se dirigea vers le ruisseau à quelques mètres de là.

- Hm…

Yuya était agenouillée et se rafraîchissait le visage, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle savait parfaitement qui s'était, ses pas, ce quasi silence lorsqu'il marchait, elle sourit,

- Un problème Kyo ?

- Qui c'est ?

- De… de qui parles tu ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement planche à pain, mais si tu veux vraiment que je te le rappel, il est venu te rappeler une chose, et m'a dit que tu lui appartenais.

Kyo remarqua qu'elle se mettait à trembler et en fut étonné mais ne laissa rien paraître, comme à son habitude, de toute manière Yuya était toujours de dos.

- Il… il t'a parlé ?

- Apparemment.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas… il vaut mieux que je parte tous de suite, fit-elle en se relevant d'un ton que l'on ne connaissait pas chez la chasseuse de prime, elle se résignait, elle abandonnait, mais pourquoi donc ?

Elle se retourna, à cause de l'obscurité et du fait que ses yeux étaient toujours baissés, le démon ne pouvait voir son visage mais lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, il lui attrapa le bras et la bloqua contre un arbre. Ce soir, il aurait les réponses à ses questions, même s'il ne le ferait pas de la manière la plus délicate qui soit.

_To be continued_

Désolé pour le retard!!!!! Vraiment pardon, c'est soit j'avais pas le temps, soit j'avais pas d'inspiration, et aussi ma flemme légendaire qui joue un peu la dedans xD Mais la je suis motivé, donc bientôt la suite, je l'ai même commencé!

Merci pour vos review à tous, c'est en les lisant que j'ai envi d'écrire la suite

Et mille fois merci à Chibi-Yuya pour avoir bien voulu me relire et avoir corriger les quelques trucs qui clochaient, arigato!

Voilà, j'ai fini mon petit commentaire et mes excuse débiles, review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Elle se retourna, à cause de l'obscurité et du fait que ses yeux étaient toujours baissés, le démon ne pouvait voir son visage mais lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, il lui attrapa le bras et la bloqua contre un arbre. Ce soir, il aurait les réponses à ses questions, même s'il ne le ferait pas de la manière la plus délicate qui soit.

« Aïe… Kyo, arrête tu me fais mal, gémit Yuya.

- Répond ! Qui ? demanda t-il.

- Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit-elle.

L'homme aux mille victimes resserra son emprise sur le bras de la jeune femme,

- Aïe ! Kyo, s'il te plait ! Supplia Yuya

- Répond moi !! Hurla le démon avec un regard empli de rage.

- Si je fais sa, tu vas vouloir te venger ! Il est beaucoup trop fort, il est devenu beaucoup plus fort, même toi… tu ne pourras pas le battre. Aïe… Kyo, s'il… te plait, fit elle avec une voie saccadée.

Kyo releva d'une main le visage de Yuya, elle pleurait. Elle tenta de détourner ses yeux de ceux de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, mais celui-ci la força à le regarder. Le regard de l'homme redevint calme mais on pouvait toujours y discerner une pointe de colère,

- Pourquoi tu as peur ? Je paierais mes dettes envers toi. Idiote ! Je suis l'homme le plus puissant qu'il y est ! Ce n'est pas un abruti qui me battra !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! »

Puis il relâcha le bras de la jeune femme qui se mit à taper le torse de Kyo de toute ses force, tout en pleurant. Il la laissa faire, elle extériorisait tous ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle, avec des « idiot de démon », « pervers, alcoolique et stupide », « tu ne comprends jamais rien ! » et elle finit avec un « idiot ». Que lui arrivait-elle ? Avoir peur de quelqu'un était une chose, penser que même Kyo ne pouvait le battre en était une autre. Que lui avait-il donc fait ? Il sentit la main de Yuya se resserrer sur son kimono, et un « pardonne moi » alors que la chasseuse de prime pleurait encore. Et là, chose des plus étonnante, le démon que l'on disait impitoyable et sans cœur, resserra ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme en se jurant intérieurement que, peu importe qui, il tuerait tous ceux qui on fait du mal à SA domestique. Yuya se calma petit à petit et finit par s'endormir dans les bras du dernier des Mibu.

Le lendemain, Yuya se réveilla dans son lit de fortune près du feu, calme et posé. Au bout de quelques secondes, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si calme ? Pourquoi ? Serait-ce parce qu'elle s'est défouler sur le démon, ou bien de savoir que ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre, par son comportement, qu'il la protègerait ? Elle ne savait pas et hésitait entre les deux propositions, la première était toute fois plus tentante... Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries,

- Planche à pain, lève toi, on à pas que sa à foutre ! Fit Kyo

Non, c'était la première proposition, c'était sûr ! Elle se leva en lui adressant un regard furieux, ce qui fit sourire l'homme aux mille victimes. Elle constata que Tokito et Akira se disputaient, pour des broutilles certainement, mais en les regardant, un petit sourire naquit sur son visage,

« On dirait un jeune couple » pensa t-elle si fort, qu'Akira se retourna vers elle, les lèvres de la jeune fille s'écartèrent alors encore plus. Puis une image lui vînt en mémoire, Kyo, elle et des enfants... aux yeux rouges. Elle rougit en y pensant et secoua la tête pour se l'enlever. Il ne fallait pas rêver, c'est d'Onime no Kyo dont il s'agissait, de plus.... éprouvait-il vraiment des sentiments pour elle ? C'est vrai que lors du combat contre le roi rouge, elle en était persuadée, il lui avait prouvé de plusieurs manières, il ne fallait pas non plus s'attendre à ce que Kyo lui dise de vive voix, c'était tous de même un taciturne ne sachant en aucuns cas montrer ses sentiments. Mais il est qu'hier, lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras... Tous cela s'embrouillait dans sa tête... et il fallait également qu'elle se méfie de _l'autre_, jusque là, il s'était tenu à carreau, mais on ne sait jamais...

« Rhaa !! Faut toujours que je tombe sur des tarés ! » Hurlait intérieurement la jeune femme.

« On y va ! Fit la voir grave de Kyo, planche à pain, si tu te bouge pas je te laisse ici !

Yuya se précipita vers lui pour le rattraper et lui demanda :

-Et avec quoi tu vas t'acheter ton saké ?

Et sans même se retourner, il lui répondit :

- J'aurais qu'à te vendre à un bordel! Quoi que, même eux ne prendront pas quelqu'un d'aussi plate.

- QUO...

Elle s'apprêtait à hurler quand Akira l'en empêcha,

- Yuya tu sais bien qu'il agit comme ça. Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu.

- Et toi tu sais très bien que je ne me laisse pas faire lorsqu'il me parle ainsi ! Non mais oh ! Faut pas rêver, il se prend pour qui ce sale démon!

- Je sais bien, mais tu le connais, fit il avec un léger sourire, inutile de t'énerver, et tu sais également qu'il ne fera jamais ce qu'il t'a dit...

- Ca, sa reste à voir... fit-elle en se retournant et continuant sa route. »

Puis ils partirent, Yuya rageait, comment cet abruti osait lui parler comme ça ? Et la veille quand il l'avait pris dans ces bras, c'était rien, il avait déjà oublié ? Elle soupira et se dit en souriant qu' Akira avait raison, c'est Kyo, et personne ne le changerait de toute manière, mais, d'un côté... sans forcement se l'avoué, au fond d'elle, elle préférait ce Kyo là, le démon qu'elle avait connue, celui qui l'avait sauvé des mains de l'Ex Roi Rouge, elle espérait qu'en deux ans, il n'avait pas changé... elle doit être maso pour tant s'attacher à un homme comme lui, non ? Et puis franchement, vous imaginé Kyo en gentil garçon bien élevé et qui parle comme Yukimura avec des cœurs à la fin de chaque phrases ? Non, Kyo est beaucoup mieux en pervers macho !

Ils marchèrent la journée entière, et quand vînt la nuit, il atteignirent un petit village. Le ciel devenant menaçant, ils se mirent à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir, et ils trouvèrent un petit hôtel. En y entrant, la propriétaire, étonnamment jeune, les accueillie avec un charmant sourire, et elle était vêtue des vêtements les plus somptueux que Yuya n'est jamais vu, pour autant, il n'était pas dans un hôtel, mais où alors ? Et ce fut quand la propriétaire partie leur chercher leur chambre que Tokito posa la question,

« C'est un bordel, fit Akira

- Impossible, elle est vêtue de manière trop élégante... et si il y a des prostituées, hors de question que l'on dorme ici ! Affirma Yuya.

- C'est soit ça, soit on dort dehors, à toi de voir...

Yuya n'ajouta rien à cette remarque, et c'est à ce moment là, que la propriétaire revînt,

- Bien, vos chambres sont les dernières au fond du couloir, mais nous n'en n'avons que trois chambres de disponibles, c'est pour cela que je propose à ces messieurs d'en prendre une chacun et à ces mademoiselles de prendre la dernière...

- Si ces charmants hommes désirent de la compagnie, je me ferais un plaisir de les distraire, fit une femme, certainement l'une de prostituées, avec de longs cheveux bruns lui arrivant au bas du dos et portant un kimono bleu avec des broderies argentés.

- Et vous êtes ? fit Yuya d'une voie qui trahissait son mécontentement.

- Pardon, quelle impolitesse, je me nomme Misato, et elle ajouta en s'approchant de Kyo, j'aimerais beaucoup que ces messieurs me permettent de les distraire, de la manière qu'ils voudrons, cela va de soi, je suis ouverte à tous..., fit elle malicieusement.

Yuya était absolument stupéfaite, comment peut-on parler à un homme, de plus que l'on ne connaît pas, de cette manière ? Et à Kyo, par-dessus le marché ! Mais ce qui énervait le plus la chasseuse de prime, fut le fait que le démon se contentait de regarder la dite Misato sans rien dire, puis son regard dévia sur elle, et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Yuya comprit bien vite le petit jeu de Kyo, il savait que cela l'énervait et il en profitait. Mais elle était fatiguée, ils avaient marché toute la journée, c'est pour cela qu'elle se retourna vers a propriétaire et lui demanda où était sa chambre.

« Où se trouve notre chambre s'il vous plait ?

Au fond du couloir à droite, celles de ces messieurs, sont les deux dernières sur la gauche. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire et partit en direction de la chambre, elle ne savait pas, mais Kyo la regardait. Misato remarqua le regard insistant du démon sur la chasseuse de prime, et d'une voie des plus sensuelle lui dit de la suivre pour qu'elle le guide à sa chambre, ce qu'il fit sans opposer de résistance mais soupira en remarquant l'insistance de la jeune femme, il n'était pas d'humeur, il avait trop de questions au sujet de sa « domestique » qui tournaient dans sa tête. Par un « pff » il commença toutefois à la suivre, finalement... cela allait peut-être lui changer les idées...

2heures plus tard, la nuit avait entièrement recouvert le ciel de son manteau d'étoile, tous dormaient ou étaient sensés dormir, n'oublions pas que nous sommes dans un bordel. Mais en ce qui concerne les deux jeunes femmes de notre petit groupe, l'une d'entre elle tentait de dormir mais sa colocataire, malgré sa fatigue ne la laissa pas faire. Tokito qui tentait désespérément de trouver le sommeil, se retenait de ne pas trucider Yuya qui elle, n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans ses couvertures. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un certain démon, pourtant, elle ne voulait qu'un seul chose, se reposer. Mais il s'emblerait que son esprit, ainsi que son cœur, avait décidé de la torturer avec le souvenir de Kyo et de cette Misato.

« Si sa t'énerve tant que sa, va le voir, mais laisse moi dormir !, finit par lâcher l'ex Quatre Sages.

Heu... pardon je t'es réveillé, s'excusa Yuya.

Tu ne m'a pas laissé dormir oui, alors, va le voir, sinon je te jette dehors.

Que... quoi ? Comment tu...

Ton regard quand l'autre fille lui tournait autour, répondit simplement Tokito.

Ah... je vois... »

Yuya se remit sur le dos, et observa le plafond de la chambre pendant quelques minutes et après avoir réfléchit, elle se leva et partit en direction de la chambre du démon. Mais il y eut un bémol, il y avait deux chambres, et Yuya ne savait pas laquelle était celle de Kyo. Elle fit donc cela au hasard, et quand elle s'approcha de celle qui était le plus à gauche, elle se figea. Elle entendait un rire, un rire étouffé d'une jeune femme. N'osant pas ouvrir la porte, elle se retourna pour partir quand un « planche à pain » traversa la porte. D'un coup, elle ouvrit la porte et vit le samurai devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres, près de lui en lui servant du saké, Misato, qui s'emblait quelque peu éméchée.

« Je... euh... bredouilla t-elle, tentant de se justifier.

Entre, fit il gardant son sourire sur les lèvres.

Après avoir fait ce que Kyo lui demandait – ou ordonnait, tout dépend du point de vue – elle entra dans la pièce tous doucement. Misato, voyant que Kyo ne s'interressait plus à elle, se leva, agacée, en prétextant aller chercher du saké. Et voilà, le démon et la chasseuse de prime suels, l'un en face de l'autre. Les vérités allaient-elles être dites ? Ou Yuya trouverait-elle encore un moyen de les éviter ?

Le reste de la nuit promettait d'être intéressante…

**_To be continued..._**

**Bon, okay, ça fait loooooongtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre... et je m'en excuse _(vous vous en foutez?... -...-')_ **

**Bon, ce chapitre ne sert pas franchement à grand chose, mais c'était surtout pour vous dire que je n'abandonnais pas cette fic et que... ba j'étais toujours vivante... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je mettrais moin de temps pour publier la suite.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos coms, sans eux, je n'aurais surement pas eu le courage de publier ce chapitre, vu ma flemardise...**

**Ah! Et remercié ma petite Ce-chan, en voyant vos coms, elle m'a engueulé pour que j'écrive la suite de cette fic... snif... elle est cruelle avec moi...**

**Donc, voilà, encore une fois merci pour tous vos coms et n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres lol...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alors que dire a part que je ne suis pas excusable? En fait, j'allais publier ce chapitre fin août mais j'ai eut des soucis niveau connexion internet donc voilà... Il faut toutefois remerciez ju5tin3, qui m'a vraiment motivé à finir ce chapitre, qui plus est merci beaucoup pour tous vos coms, cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir!**_

_**Pour la petite histoire, je chapitre à été écris il y a vraiment longtemps, en fait, j'avais écris la fin, mais je n'arrivais pas à en écrire le début, j'espère toutefois que vous l'apprécierez...**_

_**Pour ce qui est de la suite, je dois avouez que je ne sais pas du tous quand je la publierais mon emplois du temps étant désormais très chargé et ne me laissant guère de temps pour mes loisirs, donc je m'en excuse à l'avance... Mais je tiens à vous signaler que je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic, c'est hors de question! Par contre, j'ai un certain nombre de OS qui n'attendent qu'à être publié, donc, je pense que je le ferais dans les semaines à venir, histoire de compenser... **_

_**Donc voilà, bonne lecture =)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Les minutes passèrent, et le silence s'installa de plus en plus entre eux… Yuya ne savait pas comment réagir, de plus, comment répondrait-elle face aux questions du démon ? Elle le connaissait, elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille. Elle se contenta de soupirer. Il n'allait pas céder facilement. Il s'agissait après tout de Kyo.

Le silence se fit, comme elle s'y attendait, il ne parla pas. Elle en fit de même, décidant qu'elle ne serait pas celle qui briserait le silence. Le temps passa, Misato ne revint pas, d'ailleurs, aucun des deux protagonistes ne semblaient avoir remarqué son absence. Yuya réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tentant d'imaginé toutes les questions que Kyo pourrait lui poser, ainsi que les réponses qu'elle pourrait apporter. Mais le démon était imprévisible dans tous ce qu'il pouvait faire. La était la plus grande difficulté, que ce soit en combat ou dans la vie, Onime no Kyo n'était pas un homme dont l'on pouvais prévoir les actes ou les paroles.

« Qu'as-tu fais, pendant mon absence ? demanda l'homme aux mille victimes, le plus calmement possible.

-Hein… quoi ? répondit la chasseuse de prime. S'il y avait une question qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, c'était celle-ci, surtout sur ce ton là. Euh… comme d'habitude… je… enfin, je suis une chasseuse de prime… donc… j'ai repris mes activités, et j'allais de temps en temps chez Sakuya et Kyoshiro.

-C'est tous ?

-Ah, et bien… euh, oui, fit-elle mal à l'aise et détournant le regard.

Mais l l'a força a tourner le visage vers lui et la regarda intensément, ce qui n'améliora pas sa gène.

-Et toi ? Où étais-tu ? Kyoshiro et les autres t'on cherché. Mais rien… Kyoshiro a même fait le tour du Japon…

-J'étais à l'autre bout du monde, c'est ce sale clébard qui m'a envoyé là-bas.

-Hein ? De qui tu parles ? Elle semblait perplexe.

-Le Tenrô… le clébard, si tu dois te plaindre à quelqu'un, c'est lui, continua t-il le plus simplement du monde. Comme si cela était le plus normal du monde.

Yuya était plus que perplexe, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Kyo lui disais, mais elle avait déjà vu tellement de choses étrange chez les Mibu qu'elle ne fit aucunes remarque. Le silence se réinstalla donc. Yuya s'installa contre le mur, à droite de Kyo. Bizarrement, elle se sentait plus apaisée… le simple fait de lui avoir parlé, et sentir sa présence… Kyo était de retour… non, Kyo est de retour. Elle poussa un léger soupir, appuya sa tête contre le mur, et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit alors une main chaude se poser sur sa poitrine, elle sursauta en s'écartant et se retourna vers le démon,

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé d'entrer ?

-…

-Kyo ! Bon sang ! Parle ! »

Etant donné qu'elle n'avait aucunes réponses, Yuya allait repartir, il venait de l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Alors qu'elle posait la main sur le bord de la porte, une autre main, plus grande, vain se poser sur la sienne. Yuya se crispa de nouveau, le souffle de Kyo dans son cou la troublait, chaud, calme et envoutant. Elle n'aimait pas cette proximité avec un homme, même avec Kyo, cela lui rappelait sans cesse la même chose… alors que son cœur se remis à battre… pourquoi faisait-il cela ? C'était-il rendu compte de quelque chose ? Ou voulait-il seulement la tester ?

Alors que tous devenait de plus en plus trouble dans son esprit, le démon lui, savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait. Ne la voyant pas réagir, sa seconde main, jusque là inactive, se posa sur le kimono de la chasseuse de prime, caressant à travers le tissus, les hanches de la blonde.

« Répond à mes questions, et je te laisserais tranquille », fit-il, très sérieux.

Après un moment de silence, une intéressante exploration du corps de la jeune femme par la main baladeuse du démon, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait envi de s'enfuir, il s'était rapproché d'elle, s'était littéralement collé à elle, il avait beau être de dos, elle sentait parfaitement son corps contre le sien, alors que sa main passait sous son kimono.

« Et si… et si je te dis que je ne veux pas te le dire ? demanda t-elle, le ton de sa voix trahissant son trouble.

-…

-Si je te dis que cette simple information pourrait tous changer.

-Je m'en fous…

-Si je te dis que même toi tu ne pourrais rien faire…

-Ah oui ? Pour qui tu me prends planche à pain ? fit-il avec un sourire carnassier qu'elle ne pu voir. J'ai des dettes envers toi… il changea de ton, et redevint beaucoup plus sérieux, ses mains baladeuses arrêtèrent même leur exploration. Dis-moi…

-Il… elle hésita, puis fini par avouer… elle avait besoin de soulager sa conscience… Il est de retour…

-Qui ?

-…

-…

-… Nobunaga…

-…, Kyo s'était stoppé net. Non, c'était impossible, il l'avait lui-même tuer… non, c'était tous simplement impossible… Il était tous simplement stupéfait, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, il cherchait à comprendre, comment ? Et surtout…

-…, Avec quel corps ?

-Celui de… celui de l'Ex Roi Rouge, je ne sais pas comment il s'y ait pris mais il a trouvé le moyen de se procurer son corps et…

-Impossible.

-Mais Kyo, je l'ai vu, il…

-Impossible ! La fureur était tous d'un coup apparu dans ses yeux. Yuya vit les poings de Kyo s'abattre contre le mur en face d'elle, de part et d'autre de son visage, serré de rage. Son corps est enseveli dans les ruines de la Tour Rouge… Ses mains se contractèrent d'avantage. C'est juste impossible !

-Alors… tu ne me crois pas. Elle se retourna d'un coup et le regarda tous aussi énervé que lui. Il avait raison ! Il savait pertinemment que tu n'y croirais pas ! Il savait que tu dirais ça, il savait que…

-Tais-toi !

Elle le repoussa alors allait partir, mais il l'a retint par son kimono, de dos, au niveau du col. Elle se débâtit alors, et le kimono se détachant légèrement dévoila le dos de la chasseuse de prime… un dos portant des dizaines de cicatrises et de brulures… Le démon se stoppa net, oubliant sa colère, étant seulement obnubilé par les traces se trouvant en face lui,

-Qui t'as fais ça ?

-Personne ! Lâches moi ! Continua t-elle en se débattant.

Il l'a retourna et la prit par les épaules, la mettant face à lui,

-Réponds !

- Etant donné que tu ne me crois pas, explique-moi pourquoi je devrais t'expliquer quoi que ce soit ! Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, de tristesse mais surtout de rage. Elle avait toujours cru en lui et alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'il l'a croit. Il lui avait demandé des réponses et avaient tous simplement rejeté les explications qu'elle lui donnait. Elle ne lui devait rien.

-Expliques toi !

-Que je m'explique ? Tu te moque de moi j'espère ! Tu es parti ! Elle s'était dégagée et le regardait droit dans les yeux, les larmes s'étant taries par la colère. Et pendant tous ce temps, tu croyais sérieusement que TES ennemis allaient me laisser tranquille ?

-…

-Comment crois tu qu'il m'ait trouvé ? Nobunaga, car il est bien de retour, c'est TOI et uniquement TOI qu'il cherchait ! Et maintenant, tu a le culot de dire que ce que je dis est impossible ? Tu te moque de moi, c'est ça Kyo ? Tu as décidé de t'amuser, comme tu sais si bien le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tes marques dans ton dos c'est Nobunaga qui…

-Oui ! Bravo Kyo ! Tu commence enfin à comprendre, décidemment, je t'ai connu plus rapide pour comprendre les choses…

-Pourquoi ? Il l'a regarda effaré.

-Mais pour te retrouver voyons Kyo… Pour savoir où tu te trouvais bien sûr… Ce n'est pas moi qu'il voulait mais toi… mais tu vois, le ton de la jeune femme devint plus sombre, lui aussi il aime jouer… et il a autour de lui quelqu'un qui aime ça lui aussi… »

Le démon écarquilla les yeux en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Son attitude et le fait qu'elle le rejette de cette manière, oui… tous devenait clair désormais… quelqu'un avait ose la toucher… elle était à lui…

Pour la première fois, Kyo ne savait pas comment réagir… il leva alors sa main vers le visage de la chasseuse de prime, mais la rejeta. Elle remit son habit en place et partit en courant.

Kyo était d'autant plus troublé. Les questions se multiplièrent alors dans son esprit, ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ces marques dans son dos… il n'avait pas toutes les réponses à ses questions, et pour cela, il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose, la rattraper...

* * *

Il l'avait cherché dans le bâtiment mais avait vite comprit qu'elle était sortie. Il pleuvait des cordes mais au bout d'une demi heure de recherche, il l'a trouva à l'entré du bois bordant le village. Elle s'aperçut alors de sa présence et se retourna vers lui, ne faisant aucuns autres mouvements. La pluie coulait le long de son visage, ses cheveux détachés, y étaient collés. Elle paraissait si belle, si angélique. Son fin kimono révélant parfaitement les contours de son corps. Ce corps sur lequel un autre homme avait osé poser ses mains. La fureur se lisait sur le visage de Kyo. Mais Yuya restait sereine, c'était comme si elle avait attendu la colère du démon. Oui… le nombre de fois ou elle avait imaginé cette scène était incalculable, elle en rêvait même parfois… La colère dont il était capable était unique, elle le savait, à tous moment, même s'il ne l'avait jamais fait, cela pourrait se retourner contre elle. Qui plus est, ce qu'elle lui avait dis… elle avait été horrible, comment avait –elle pu l'accuser d'être le responsable de ses malheurs, après tous ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle était une ingrate, rien de plus. Elle attendait donc sa sentence, elle avait été assez stupide pour se faire prendre au piège, il ne pouvait pas laisser ça de côté… Elle savait qu'elle était l'unique responsable de tout cela, que Kyo le pensant également, elle était certaine qu'il la détestait, qu'il l'a trouvait sale, qu'il ne voudrait tous simplement plus jamais la toucher… Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que la colère du démon n'était pas dirigée contre elle, mais contre lui-même, et contre cet enfoiré d'Oda Nobunaga. Le corps de l'Ex roi rouge… comment avait il fait pour se le procurer, et Yuya… pourquoi l'utiliser elle, elle n'y était pour rien, et pourtant, c'est elle qui souffrait le plus. Il n'arrivait pas à contenir sa haine, son poing se sera de manière si violente, que ses ongles finirent par s'enfoncer dans sa chair, le sang coulant… Le sang… oui son sang…

Tous doucement, sans pour autant décoléré, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula jusqu'à être totalement coincé par un arbre. Elle tenta alors de dire quelque chose, et les seules paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche furent des excuses. Cela énerva d'autant plus le démon. Ses mains s'abattirent sur l'arbre de part et d'autre du visage de la chasseuse de prime. Il l'a regarda furieux, mais ne dit toujours rien. Et là, sans prévenir, de manière brutale, il l'embrassa. Un baisé semblant similaire à celui échangé quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était changé en démon, et qu'elle avait alors tout tenté pour l'arrêter. Yuya pouvait y sentir toute la colère du démon, un baiser du démon aux milles victimes. Si violent, brutale, entrainant, consumant… elle perdait pied… peu importe la situation, c'était à peine si elle arrivait à se souvenir de son nom, des perles salés se mêlant a leurs salives et à la pluie qui les entourait. Se séparant finalement à bout de souffle, elle plongea son regard dans celui rouge sang de Kyo. Après quelques instants, elle se contenta de poser son front contre son torse, puis elle se sentit soulevé de terre. Ne se posant pas de question, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Kyo, reposa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'hôtel, ils ne croisèrent personne, dans la pénombre, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre où Kyo déposa délicatement son précieux coli sur le futon. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se contenta de regarder le démon. Elle était totalement allongée, les bras levé de part et d'autre de son visage, offerte. Son kimono trempé était relevé au niveau de ses cuisses, là où des traces de griffures étaient plus que voyantes. La main de Kyo se porta sur cet endroit, il refit le chemin de ces marques de ses doigts, doucement, sans violence… Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ces cicatrices, et une idée lui vînt… il ne supportait pas de les voir, elles étaient le témoin de ce qu'elle avait subit. Il prit le Tenrô qui se trouvait à proximité et se coupa volontairement au niveau de la paume de sa main qu'il porta alors contre la cuisse de Yuya. Elle frissonna à ce contact se demandant ce qu'il prévoyait, se relevant légèrement, elle comprit alors ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'elle vit les traces de griffures disparaître au bout de quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus rien, plus une seule marque comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Elle était estomaquée, elle s'attendait à devoir vivre avec ces marques, elle n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité qu'elles disparaissent. Mais le sang de Kyo, oui, elle l'avait oublié… le sang d'un dieu démoniaque avait tout effacé. Alors qu'elle observait sa cuisse blanche, le sang de Kyo avait disparu avec les cicatrices, il parla, deux simples mots « ton dos ». Elle releva la tête de sa contemplation, ne comprenant pas.

« Ton dos, tourne toi, et montre moi ton dos, » fit-il.

Elle s'exécuta mais hésita à enlever son kimono. Sans qu'elle puisse réellement y penser, il prit l'initiative de lui enlever lui-même et l'allongea sur le ventre. Les dizaines de petites entailles disparurent petit à petit. De honte, Yuya avait enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, ne sachant réellement comment agir. Elle sentait la main de Kyo le long de son dos, même s'il ne faisait que passer sa main, pour une fois sans aucun geste déplacé, elle était troublée cette fois ci et non mal à l'aise comme auparavant. Troublé car cet homme devant lequel elle était à moitié nu n'était autre que celui qui avait hanté ses pensées lorsqu'elle se faisait battre, insulté ou même quand on s'était joué d'elle et de son corps, ce qui l'avait marquée de manière indélébile. Elle avait prié pour qu'il vienne la sauver et aujourd'hui, il était enfin là, et faisait disparaître tous ce qui aurait pu lui rappeler cette époque de sa vie. Les larmes lui vinrent alors aux yeux, s'en voulant d'autant plus des paroles qu'elle avait osé lui dire. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle devait reconnaitre une chose. Une sorte de poids venait de s'envoler et de manière puérile, elle se mit à rire…

Kyo, toujours sérieux, commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Complètement folle, oui, c'est ce qu'elle semblait être à cette instant précis. Il l'a laissa faire, peu importe ce que c'était, frustration, tristesse, honte, fatigue, elle avait besoin d'évacuer ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis beaucoup trop longtemps désormais. Il reporta alors son attention sur son corps qui lui semblait si fragile. Le kimono n'étant retenu que de manière précaire au niveau de la taille tous le haut de son corps lui était offert à la contemplation. Une question lui vint alors… Mais il préféra garder ses questionnements pour lui. Même si la simple idée qu'un autre que lui l'ai touché l'énerva, il du se calmer. Il prit un drap se trouvant à proximité et la couvrit avec. Yuya se tût alors. Elle avait besoin de repos, et le démon resta à proximité. Attitude qui ne laissa pas la jeune femme indifférente. Le simple fait de le savoir près d'elle l'apaisa en quelque sorte. De son côté Kyo réfléchissait, même s'il laissait ses questions pour plus tard, il voulait par-dessus tout savoir ce qui lui était arrivé... et par-dessus tout… se préparer à combattre…

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre =) _

_Rendez vous au prochain, _

_Chibi-Rizahawkeye_

_Review? =)_


End file.
